


Marichat May - Akumatized Chat

by Raydara12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May - Akumatized Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/pseuds/Raydara12
Summary: When the black knight promised he'd always be there and protect his princess, even as a white knight, his promise remains true.  Whether it's in the way Mari didn't expect.





	Marichat May - Akumatized Chat

She couldn’t begin to fathom how this happened.

How did it happen?

That was what she wanted to know.

How could have her kitty become corrupted by Hawkmoth.

Standing on her balcony, Marinette watches as sirens and smoke is seen and heard in the distance of Paris.  She was confused and heartbroken when the claims were true that her black knight was taken by the villain, Hawkmoth.

Though heartbroken that her kitty was trapped, she couldn’t help but notice that something was off when she watched him on the news channels earlier in the evening.

What could have happened that caused Chat to become a target of Hawkmoth’s akumas.

 

As if her conscious spreading the desire to have her love beside her, Marinette looked over to a set of buildings in the distance to see a familiar silhouette jumping across the Parisian rooftops.

Expecting and hoping to see her partner coated in his usual black cat suit, one that she has adored more so through the last year in half as both their suits have changed as they’ve matured.  Gone with the simple plain suit, Chat’s updated suit resembled of an armored dirt biker.  It’s the best simple description Marinette could ever think of when she first spots her handsome cat.

His suit decked with patted armor along his arms and legs, a section running along his back, his boots thicker but patted to give him a stronger ability of silent stealth.  Even his belt tail is thicker, a few inches longer to accommodate his taller height.

Even akumatized Marinette couldn’t doubt Chat still looked as handsome as ever even when coated in white.  Even his spiked hair matches along his suit sent goosebumps to Marinette as her boyfriend, her partner lands on her balcony.

Part of her wishes she turned into Ladybug earlier as soon as she found out her partner was running around akumatized.  The hurt and guilt that consumes her that her partner standing in front of her doesn’t have a clue that Ladybug is standing in front of him.

 

Her eyes spot the glistening of blood smeared on Chat’s left side and left hand.  She gasps at the sight. 

“Chat.”  Marinette begins to move forward when Chat gives a reassuring smile.

“I’m alright, my princess.”

“What happened?”  Marinette lowers her hands away from him as she cradles them against her chest.  “What’s going on?”

Chat moves closer and wraps his arms around his lover.

Marinette releases her hands and lays them flat against the cool leather like suit of his chest.  Looking up to him, Chat rests his forehead against Marinette’s.

“Hawkmoth thinks he can control me.  He dared think he could manipulate me at my lowest.  That coward will fall at my hands.  That idiot thought he could force his powers on me after I denied him.”  Chat takes a deep breath has he nuzzles his nose against hers and the side of her cheek.  “I am tired of being controlled.  And not even Hawkmoth will make me crumble.”

Marinette leans back and looks up at Chat and sees warmth gleaming within his now purple colored eyes.  “H-he forced you.”

“He tried.  I am using his own creation and power against him.  I’ve been chasing him today, though he slipped away from me.”  The blood she saw on him must have come from Hawkmoth.  She doubted it was from a civilian as she recalled not seeing any information released about civilian injuries or causalities.

“I’m scared, Chat.”  Marinette tightens her hold around his waist as she nuzzles her head in the space of his neck.  “I’m scared I’m going to lose you.”

Chat returns the hold as he leans his head on the top of hers.  Bending slightly, he leaves a chaste kiss on the temple of her forehead.  “You will not lose me, princess.  I made a promise to you in the beginning that I would protect you and that you would never lose me.”

Chat leans away so he could look at her.  Placing his thumb and index finger to cradle her chin, he moves her head until Marinette was looking at him.  “Will you let me continue that promise, Mari?”

Looking at his eyes, Marinette could see the truth and sincerity gleaming within.  Her partner has never once done anything that has deemed him to be unfaithful or untrustworthy.  And like another akuma battle, Marinette is going to follow and listen to her partner.  Everything will work out in the end.

“Of course, mon minou.”

Unzipping one of his pockets of his suit, Chat pulls out a white butterfly and places it next to her spudded earrings.  The butterfly disappears into her earrings as a white glow forms around Marinette.

With the silver sparkles clearing, Marinette’s clothes were replaced with a feminine version of Chat’s white suit.  A loose sported skirt hangs from her waist and trails down a little past her knees.  She had leggings underneath where they disappeared into her own sported pawed boots.  Her blue midnight hair loosely messed and in a high ponytail, Marinette’s eyes gleamed into a beautiful purple to match her beloved partner.

Chat takes her hand and places a kiss to her gloved knuckles.

“My purrincess.  My Marinette.”

Marinette raises her free hand and rests it against his cheek.  Leaning up, Marinette places her now purple coated lips to Chat’s for a quick lover’s kiss.

“Let’s go catch ourselves a corrupted butterfly, chaton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yep. Pretty much sped wrote this for the marichat may month. Been kinda busy visiting family. As well as trying to write chapters for my other ML fics. I plan on fixing this small prompt later, but wanted to write up the small idea I had for akumatized Chat. Though I'm sure and know it's a little far fetched with this scenario, it's about having fun. Also I didn't proof read this so I'm sure there's mistakes.


End file.
